


Sweet, Sticky Revenge

by starbombb



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Public Humiliation, so much dirty talk tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbombb/pseuds/starbombb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus has been a jerk to Jordan in Treetopia lately, and Jordan has come up with the perfect plan of revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet, Sticky Revenge

"Welcome back to Treetopia!" Dan announced.

Seamus’ face hardened. It was go time. He felt Jordan rustle beneath him - switching up his position, he presumed.

"Jordan’s not here today," Dan continued, with an added murmur of "Fuckin’ asshole.." from James, soon followed by a giggle from Eddie. Dan cleared his throat before speaking again. "He’s off doing… Seamus, what did you say he was doing again?"

Seamus’ breath hitched slightly as he felt Jordan’s mouth on the tip of his cock, smirking. The asshole was smirking. “Ahh- shit, um-“

"Y’alright there, Seamus?" Dan asked with an eyebrow raised towards him.

"The fuck, dude?" Aleks chimed in, turning to give the blonde a strange look.

"Sorry," Seamus laughed nervously. "Forgot how to speak. He, uh, told me he was gonna fuckin’…. I dunno, I forget exactly what he said. Something about a-" Jordan suddenly took more of Seamus into his mouth, causing the man to let out a small noise mid-sentence. "-lost kitten, probably," he eventually finished, brushing off any other questioning remarks. The recording continued as usual.

Seamus let out a sigh as he began his own private adventure away from the group. How the fuck did he end up in this situation again? Jordan between his legs, getting him off in the middle of a fucking Treetopia session. Goddamn unbelievable. ‘Oh yeah,’ he thought, beginning to recollect the previous nights’ events.

——————————————-

"Seamus," Jordan spoke once the room was empty, aside from the two of them.

Said man looked over at his boss, deciding it was best to put his phone away while he was being spoken to, and stood. “What’s up?”

"We’re recording another Treetopia session tomorrow.."

Okay. Seamus was already lost. “Uh. Yeah. So?”

"Lately," Jordan continued, making his way towards the other. "You’ve been a jerk to me in Treetopia."

"Oh my fucking God, Jordan. This shit again? It’s a fucking video ga-"

"Seamus." Jordan warned, efficiently backing the smaller against the wall. "Seamus, you’ll do as I say."

Seamus groaned. “Fine, asshole. What do you want from me?”

"You humiliated me. I’m going to humiliate you." Jordan smirked.

It was somewhere between Jordan fucking Seamus against the wall, and him finally coming, when Seamus felt a hot breath against his ear. 

“Tomorrow,” Jordan panted. “During Treetopia. I’m going to blow you. I’m going to tease you, put you through agonizing pleasure, make you come so fucking hard.. And you’re not going to make a single noise, or else face everyone else figuring out.”

Seamus was fucking worn out. He felt dizzy from the afterglow, and he honestly didn’t have a choice. Thus, he agreed.

———————————————-

Now here he was.

Seamus groaned, not quite sure whether it was from the feeling of Jordan’s breath on his pelvis, mouth full of his cock at this point, or if it was from the remembrance of the previous night. He earned a few weird looks, and assumed the groan he gave was somewhat erotic.

"You don’t sound too alright over there, Seamus. Also, what’s up with the fucking blanket?" Aleks questioned. Of course. Of course it would be fucking Aleks to bring up someone else’s problem.

"Just glad I found all this diamond. Made me moan like a whore," he joked, earning a soft chuckle from Jordan beneath him and he almost right out moaned. He cursed to himself. Fucking shit. Fuck himself. Fuck Jordan. Asshole. He continued. "And I’m cold. Mind your own damn business, mountain man."

A collective ‘ooohh’ing was received from the group, including Jordan. It was more of a moan, though, which caused Seamus to freeze up a bit and grip his mouse, which in turn resulted in him swinging wildly in-game and hitting Eddie multiple times, killing him.

"What the fuck, man!?" Eddie shouted, slamming his hands on the table in front of him. "What was that for, you bitch?!"

"Shit!" Seamus called out. "My bad. I won’t touch your shit. That honestly wasn’t meant to happen. My hand fucking.. Froze up or some shit."

'Mother. Fucker.' Seamus was tempted to kick Jordan's stomach, but he knew that wouldn't end well.

The rest of the session went on as normal, Seamus acting up here and there thanks to Jordan working his goddamn beautiful tongue around, under, all over his cock. It really was a magical experience, just not here. Not now. In front of friends. In front of thousands of people on the internet.

The session soon ended, and Seamus was so fucking thankful. Everyone gave their goodbyes to the audience as Jordan only worked his mouth faster, and Seamus fucking prayed to God that everyone would just go get lunch.

"Hey, Seamus, you gonna come with? We’re just gonna go pick up some fast food," Dan spoke as the others picked themselves up from their seats, now all staring his way.

"Nah." Seamus stretched back in his chair, taking the chance to let out a light groan. "I actually think I’m getting sick. I’ll probably head home once I close up shop here," he gestured to his computer.

Thankfully, the anti-Seamus Gods were off work today, as the guys gave collective nods and filed out of the room, wishing Seamus to get better. As soon as they were out and down the hall, Seamus tore the blanket from his lap and gave Jordan the deadliest glare he could manage. He was given the cheekiest grin in return.

"Well done Seamus," Jordan winked. "Looks like its lunchtime thou-"

"Ooohh no you fucking don’t." Seamus pulled Jordan right back down to his knees and gripped the man’s hair with both of his hands. "You’re gonna fucking finish this, asshole. I’ll force you if I fuckin’ have to," he growled, voice filled with lust and a hint of anger. He wasn’t just going to let this fucker walk out without finishing what he started; he’d been waiting over an hour for this.

Jordan’s grin only widened as he gripped Seamus’ hips. “Ooh, getting demanding, huh? You just wanna see my mouth filled with your cum, yeah? Wanna see it drip down my chin, and-“

"Fuck you," was all Seamus could manage before shoving his still-hard cock back into his boss’ mouth, knowing the man would only further dirty-talk him and taunt him if he didn’t just get on with it already.

Jordan gave a prolonged moan as he was suddenly forced to deepthroat Seamus - though not minding - and worked his tongue diligently. It was only a matter of time before the other began fucking his mouth and pulling on his hair, emitting moans and curses and pathetic whimpers above him. It was an even shorter amount of time before Seamus came into his mouth, and he felt the warm substance against his tongue, down his throat, dripping from his lips when the man above him pulled away.

"I hate you," Seamus groaned, slumping back into his chair. "You’re a fucking asshole."

Jordan chuckled as he heaved himself up, swallowing what he could on his way, and taking Seamus’ face in his hands to kiss him lovingly.

"Jor- Jordan! That’s fucking gross! I don’t wanna taste that. Fucking disgusting," Seamus complained. Seconds later, he looked up at Jordan with a grumpy frown. "Take me home. I’m "sick"."

The taller man sighed happily, grabbing his hat from the floor and extending his hand the man still in the chair. “Alright,” he complied. “I’ll make you some lunch, and then we can cuddle, yeah?”

"Yeah," Seamus agreed and took his hand, the same hand soon wrapping around his waist.

"I love you too," Jordan hummed.


End file.
